Tonight
by Molly Jae
Summary: “Would you mind if I kissed you?” He asked softly. I scrunched my nose, “Yes." --Songfic to Tonight by Nick Jonas and The Administration--


**A/N:** Songfic to _Tonight by Nick Jonas and the Administration_.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own the song or Camp Rock.

* * *

I woke up, having felt my phone vibrate. I read the text that came from my best friend, Nate.

_Hey sleepy head,_

_Meet me at the dock,_

_Now, Please?_

_-Nate_

I groaned, getting up. I washed my face, brushed my teeth, put on my sweat pants, and grabbed my jacket. I was out the door after leaving a note on my bed, to tell Mitchie and the others where I was going. I tousled my hair and wore my jacket while walking.

It was still five in the morning, so the sun wasn't up. Yet.

I sighed as I recalled last night's happenings.

**~ - ~ - ~ - **_**Flashback**_ - ~ - ~ - ~

"_What are you doing?" Mitchie asked Nate innocently. I smiled at him in encouragement. He better get it over with before Shane comes._

"_I just…" Nate started, blushing._

_I had set up the scene for them – the dock, the sunset, the guitar, and me hiding behind some trees close dy. Heck I even made sure Shane won't get here. But sadly, it didn't work._

"_Hey Nate, Mitchie," Shane yelled enthusiastically, bouncing over to the two. I growled and slapped my forehead._

"_What were you about to say, Nate?" Mitchie pushed on, making me turn my head. I looked wide eyed as I heard Nate's response._

"_I…uh…I wanted to ask you if it'll be alright for me to ask Caitlyn out." He said in a rush, all the color going to his face._

"_Of course," said Mitchie. "Why wouldn't it? And besides, you didn't have to ask me."_

"_Yeah, Nate," Shane said with a smirk. "I didn't really ask for Caitlyn's blessing when I asked Mitch out, did I?"_

"_Well there's a difference," he said defensively. I raised a brow. "I'm in love with her." I furrowed my brows. I knew he wasn't talking about his feelings about me. He was talking about Mitchie. But Shane didn't know that._

~ - ~ - ~ - _**End of Flashback**_ - ~ - ~ - ~

"Hey," I said calmly. He turned around and took me in a hug.

"Telling them you were in love with me wasn't part of the plan," I told Nate in a serious tone. "You do know that, right?" I looked up at him. Into his deep and hypnotizing, brown eyes.

His arms were wrapped around me in a tight and possessive, yet gentle and caring hug.

"I know." He responded. He hugged me tight again, and for a moment I was afraid he'll squish the air out of me.

"Then what happened? What made you change it? _Why_ did you change the plan?" I asked, lightly patting his back.

"I just realized…" He began, before pulling away. "You…" I tried to make eye contact, but he avoided my gaze. I touched his chin, and he immediately turned to me.

"I… what...?" I whispered curiously. I saw him blush and I couldn't resist adding, "Nate?"

"You… You were being so selfless." He mumbled. I chuckled. He was so wrong. I shook my head, the tips of my hair accidentally brushing parts of his face.

"You are _so_ wrong." I told him with a grin. I pushed him a little, so there was room for me to stretch.

"What a-"

"I do benefit from the plan. I get to spend more time with you. God knows how busy you are, and how busy you will be after summer. And I love the time I spend with you, my best friend." I told him with a genuine smile. He looked at me with a serious and seemingly angered expression, and for a while, I rethought about what I had just said.

_I haven't said anything wrong, have I?_

He sighed and walked away. I followed him. I don't know how or why, but I just knew he wanted me to tag along. He plopped down on one of the canoes; I just stood there, by his side, silently.

"Have a seat." He ordered, and I winced, but obliged. He sighed. And I looked up at him worriedly. He looked deep into my eyes, and for a moment, I thought he could actually see into me. "This would've been more romantic if I had my guitar. But, oh well."

He took a deep breath.

"_**Well here we are again  
Throwing punch lines no one wins  
As the morning sun begins to rise we're fading fast  
And we won't work this out  
**_

I looked out into the horizon. The sun was rising.

_**  
No we're not gonna work this out tonight  
(We won't work this out)  
No we're not gonna make this right  
so I'll give a kiss and say goodbye  
(Give a kiss goodbye)  
'Cause we're not gonna work this out  
Tonight  
**_

The song didn't really fit our current situation. I mean c'mon, _tonight_? It's freaking daybreak! But it was sweet nonetheless.

_**  
Every single word's been said (Whoa oh oh oh)  
Broke each other's hearts again (Oh oh oh)  
as the starlit sky begins to shine, we're breakin' down  
She screams out  
**_

I smiled as I remembered him telling me about his past girlfriends and how they'd cheat on him, 'cause they think he's cheating on them with me. We laughed at all the outrageous stories they'd make up about me and Nate.

_**  
No we're not gonna work this out tonight  
(We won't work this out)  
No we're not gonna make this right  
so I'll give a kiss and say goodbye  
(Give a kiss goodbye)  
'Cause we're not gonna work this out  
Tonight  
**_

I turned back to him, what did he mean by not working this out tonight? Is there some sort of deep message in there?__

_**We don't have to fight  
Tonight  
We just gotta try  
Tonight  
We don't have to fight  
Tonight  
We just gotta try  
Tonight  
So I'll give a kiss and say goodbye  
'cause we're not gonna work this out tonight  
**_

I gulped. I think I've finally realized what he's doing. I tilted my head to the side, our eyes still locked. I looked down on my hands, which were clutching my phone. He took it in his and my heartbeat quickened. _What the…?_

_**  
Cause we're not gonna work this out tonight  
(We won't work this out)  
No we're not gonna make this right  
so I'll give a kiss and say goodbye  
(Give a kiss goodbye)  
'Cause we're not gonna work this out  
Tonight  
**_

"_Someday, I'll be big enough to marry you, Caity."_

He said those exact words when I was six and he was seven. I used to tease him about it, and he'll tease back. But now, ten years later, I don't know what to think.

_**  
Well there's no need to fight, we're just wastin' time  
(Tonight)  
If you give it a try well then maybe you'll find  
(We might work this out)  
Well, we know we're in love so let's keep it alive  
(Keep it alive, keep it alive)  
(Tonight)  
I'm starting to see the morning light  
We finally worked this out  
Tonight"**_

"Do you understand, Cait?" He asked, after taking a breather.

"I…I think so." I muttered, unsure. His hold on my hands tightened. "You… you don't want to talk about our… situation tonight, because you want it solved now." I said, and he nodded.

"Partly right," He said with a small smile. "But the thing you got wrong is that there is nothing to be solved. Not for me at least. Last night, when I said that I was in love with you, I meant it. All that time we spent trying to separate Shane and Mitchie so I could get Mitchie and Shane… well I don't really know what we were plotting to do with him…" He took a look into my eyes and said, "They all showed me what a great girl you've become. And you want to know something? I called Mitch last night. I told her about everything. I told her not to get mad at you, though. I told her how you only followed my orders…"

"Do you have anything important to tell me?" I asked curtly, as my stomach grumbled. He laughed and nodded.

"She told me that I sounded like a lovesick puppy talking about you. I had laughed at it, but rethinking what I've been feeling around you. It just… fell into place." He said. He placed a hand on my cheek, placing both my hand in his one.

He stroked my cheek and I couldn't help but lean into his touch.

"Would you mind if I kissed you?" He asked softly.

I scrunched my nose, "Yes." He looked hurt before I added, "I'm too hungry. I might bite you."

He laughed, "I don't mind." He leaned in and my stomach had no say in the matter.


End file.
